March 14, 2017 Smackdown results
The March 14, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 14, 2017 at the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Summary Still enraged over what he perceived as poor treatment from SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon and General Manager Daniel Bryan over the past few months, AJ Styles kicked off the latest episode of the Blue Brand by chewing out the “Yes!” Man in his office. Though his GM warned him to think about his career before doing something he would regret, “The Face that Runs the Place” ignored him and proceeded to go to the ring to address the WWE Universe. There, The Phenomenal One went through the litany of transgressions he thought had been committed against him before promising to have a conversation “about his career” with Shane-O-Mac when he arrived at the arena. Looking to gain some momentum before every female Superstar on the SmackDown LIVE roster is eligible to compete for the SmackDown Women's Championship at The Ultimate Thrill Ride, Becky Lynch and Natalya threw down on Team Blue. At the height of the fierce battle, The Irish Lass Licker snagged the victory, besting The Queen of Black Harts with the Dis-arm-her. The celebration would be short-lived, however, as Carmella (with a severely-battered James Ellsworth limping behind her), took out both Superstars. Following the attack, Carmella confirmed in an interview backstage that she would be entering the SmackDown Women's Championship Match at WrestleMania. Following their vicious attack on John Cena and Nikki Bella, which consisted of a physical assault on SmackDown LIVE and a verbal tongue-lashing on WWE Talking Smack last week, The Miz and Maryse doubled down on the verbal portion on this very special edition of “Miz TV.” Maryse suggested that Nikki coerced her out of the first season of Total Divas, but Cena and Nikki soon crashed the party as Miz & Maryse got out of dodge. Fearless Nikki took the microphone to retort with a fiery message, suggesting that she and Maryse throw down in a match right now. Miz declined the match for his wife, stating that she has nothing to prove. However, a quite irritated-with-Miz Daniel Bryan emerged to make an even bigger match — John Cena & Nikki Bella vs. The Miz & Maryse at WrestleMania! Cena & Nikki look thrilled; Miz & Maryse ... not so much. After their falling out last week over the SmackDown Women's Championship Match at The Ultimate Thrill Ride, Alexa Bliss and Mickie James faced off on SmackDown LIVE in a non-title clash. The two former allies went toe-to-toe, but James bested The Wicked Witch of WWE, picking up the victory with the Mick Kick. Turning his words into action, AJ Styles unloaded on SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon with a brutal sneak attack that culminated with him smashing his boss through a car window. In the aftermath, Shane-O-Mac refused to be taken to the hospital, instead struggling to his feet and being taken to the trainer's room by SmackDown LIVE personnel. While this was happening, Styles and SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan, flanked by security, had an incredibly tense conversation backstage that resulted in Bryan firing The Phenomenal One from the Blue Brand and having him escorted out by the guards. Mojo Rawley squared off with Dolph Ziggler after the two Superstars got personal with one another in the backstage area last week. Rawley, fresh off the surge of announcing his entry into the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania, looked as strong as ever and picked up a count-out victory when The Showoff opted to simply walk away after getting increasingly despondent due to Rawley throwing him over the top rope. One week after becoming the No. 1 contender for the WWE Title, a confident Randy Orton came to the ring to declare that he would finish what he started with WWE Champion Bray Wyatt at WrestleMania. However, The Viper would soon be confronted by The New Face of Fear for the first time since burning down the Wyatt Family Compound several weeks ago. Wyatt appeared on the TitanTron and told WWE's Apex Predator that his heinous attack had only strengthened his bond with Sister Abigail and allowed him to consume all her wickedness. The Reaper of Souls then baptized himself in the ashes of Abigail and left The Apex Predator to wonder what he had done. After weeks of mind games, callouts and general paranoia, The Usos and American Alpha finally clashed on SmackDown LIVE in a non-title match. Jimmy & Jey were men possessed and Jason Jordan & Chad Gable put up a valiant effort in a competitive contest, but The Usos scored the win after Jey rolled up Jordan following Jimmy's superkick, leaving the WWE Universe to wonder what would be next between these rival units. Following AJ Styles’ brutal attack earlier in the night, a battered Shane McMahon disregarded medical attention and the concern of others to make his way out to the stage to address the WWE Universe. With nothing but sheer will moving him forward, “The Man Without Fear” finally made his way to the top of the ramp and said “AJ Styles says he doesn’t have an opponent at WrestleMania … he does now.” Shane seemed to be suggesting that he wanted a piece of Styles at WrestleMania, but that would obviously contradict Bryan's firing of Styles earlier in the evening. Is The Phenomenal One still fired from the blue brand or does the Commissioner's supposed challenge put him back on the roster and into an intensely-personal match at The Ultimate Thrill Ride? Results ; ; *Becky Lynch defeated Natalya by submission (8:25) *Mickie James defeated Alexa Bliss (8:50) *Mojo Rawley defeated Dolph Ziggler by count out (2:30) *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan) (10:50) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery AJ Styles called out the SmackDown LIVE front office 3.14.17 Smackdown.1.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.2.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.3.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.4.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.5.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.6.jpg Becky Lynch v Natalya 3.14.17 Smackdown.7.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.8.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.9.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.10.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.11.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.12.jpg Cena & Nikki will battle The Miz & Maryse at WrestleMania 3.14.17 Smackdown.13.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.14.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.15.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.16.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.17.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.18.jpg Mickie James v Alexa Bliss 3.14.17 Smackdown.19.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.20.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.21.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.22.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.23.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.24.jpg AJ Styles ambushed Shane McMahon in the parking lot 3.14.17 Smackdown.25.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.26.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.27.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.28.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.29.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.30.jpg Mojo Rawley v Dolph Ziggler 3.14.17 Smackdown.31.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.32.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.33.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.34.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.35.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.36.jpg Bray informed Randy that he possesses the power of Sister Abigail 3.14.17 Smackdown.37.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.38.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.39.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.40.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.41.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.42.jpg The Usos v American Alpha 3.14.17 Smackdown.43.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.44.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.45.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.46.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.47.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.48.jpg Shane seemingly called AJ Styles out for WrestleMania 3.14.17 Smackdown.49.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.50.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.51.jpg 3.14.17 Smackdown.52.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #917 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #917 at WWE.com * Smackdown #917 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events